Love
by Nightingale13
Summary: Fem!HawkexFenris. One-Shot.  Hawke dwells on her relationship with Fenris, what it meant, and why he left her in the first place. Rated T for make up kisses


**Me: Alrighty guys~ I'm stuck. Literally. I have a Death Note fanfiction in progress, But I'm honestly having plot problems~ So, how about a little Dragon Age 2 Fem!hawkexFenris action? :D?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything associated with Dragon Age 2. However, I do like to think I own my Hawke's enchanting personality ;3 BEGIN.**

Love. It was a relatively simple concept. It was the word used to describe to people feeling strongly for each other. But… feeling what exactly? Lust? Want? Belonging? What did love exactly mean? Did it mean the complete devotion of two people to each other?

Night Hawke sat at her desk, the bridge of her nose clenched between her thumb and pointer finger. She sighed deeply. Why did she dwell on such thoughts? He didn't care. She knew. Besides, he made it clear 3 years ago he wanted **nothing **to do with her. So, why did she still care? Even after her heart broke into millions of tiny pieces?

_Well,_ She thought, shifting herself to lean against her hand. _He didn't say that. He said he needed to be alone…_

Solitude. She corrected herself. Solitude is what he called it. Didn't he realize that saying that made the hurt worse.

Hurt. She almost sneered at the mention of the word. Hurt is describing her feelings lightly!

She groaned again, setting herself back in her chair. Varric was right. As much as she hated to admit it, it was true. Varric told her the lyrium-branded elf would bring her nothing but pain. She didn't want to believe him. She wanted to think that Fenris actually _cared _or her. Was she wrong to think that? Was it just something she told herself? A meaningless flight of fancy?

Something scratched gently against her door. Hawke fidgeted slightly. Not a scratch, a light knock. Did the knocker not want to make their present known? As if…

"Yes?" Hawke managed to choke out. Know a days, even talking came difficult to her, only when she was alone. As long as her friends were close by, she had something to go off of. They fueled her senseless jokes, but they laughed. Even Fenris…

"Night…" Hawke froze. _That voice._

"Fenris?" Hawke refused to stand. She preferred speaking through the door.

"I need to speak with you." Great. Just great. Hawke knew something was up. Not just for the fact that Fenris was coming to her room after hours, but the fact that he called her "Night" Instead of "Hawke".

"About what?" Hawke actually tried to keep the sour tone out of her voice, but to no avail.

"I'd prefer to speak to you directly, instead of through this door."

A heavy sigh was the door's response. Hawke shuffled over to the door, dragging her bare feet against the carpeted floor.

She grasped the bronze coloured door knob in her hand, reluctant to turn it. _Calm down, Hawke. Fenris won't hurt you._

She gently turned the knob, allowing the door to push against her pale arm gently as it swung open.

"Fenris." She breathed, as the door finally revealed the elf she had once loved. _No, still loved._

Fenris stood there, as if he didn't know what to do now. Hawke stood to the side, gesturing for him to come in. "Come on, you didn't come all the way down here for nothing."

Fenris awkwardly shuffled his way in. He looked around, and cautiously sat in the chair Hawke had once occupied.

Shrugging inwardly, Hawke chose to sit on her bed, she didn't feel like arguing over something as simple as a chair.

"Well," Hawke began, settling herself back, supporting herself with her hands. "what did you need?"

"I…" Fenris paused; he was clearly at a loss for words. _Maker Fenris just spit it out! _"I wanted to apologize."

Hawke froze. She certainly wasn't expecting that! "For?"

Fenris sat forward, clenching his hands together and resting his elbows on his thighs. He smiled slightly. "Are you really going to make me say it?" He forced a laugh.

"Excuse me for my natural born Oblivious-ness, but say what?"

Fenris smile slowly turned into a light smirk. No matter how Fenris was feeling, somehow, Hawke's clueless nature cheered him up.

"I'm sorry for what happened three years ago."

Hawke froze. What? He was sorry? Did he truly mean it?

She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice Fenris stand up and move closer to her.

"I thought it better if you hated me, I deserved no more." He looked away; grimacing as he recalled the night he left her. "But it isn't better. I should have asked your forgiveness long ago," He turned his grass green eyes to her silver ones. "I just hope you can forgive me now."

Hawke's heart jumped into her throat. Luckily, she wasn't at a loss for words. "I need to understand why you left, Fenris."

"I've.. thought of the answer a thousand times. Still, I've come up with nothing." His eyes reflected sadness. "If I could, I would go back." He quickly looked away, hoping Hawke wouldn't read his face. "I would tell you how I felt."

Hawke tensed. Was this the moment she had hoped for? The moment Fenris would admit his feelings for her?

"What would you of said?"

Fenris turned to her, his eyes locked with hers. "That nothing could be worse, then the thought of having to live without you."

Hawke felt herself smile, despite herself. Fenris felt a small smile crawl onto his face. Seeing her smile, brought joy into his life.

"Oh, I don't know." Hawke faked a sigh, and smirked. "This might be fun to hold over your head a little longer."

Fenris bent down, leveling his face with hers. "If there is a future to be had, I will face it gladly at your side."

Hawke smiled, standing up to face him. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, and his lips travel dangerously close to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and crashed their lips together.

_To think, I waited three years to feel this feeling again._

What was it called again?

_Love._


End file.
